


Room 203

by perceandbeth



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cliche, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, idk how to tag this lol, slight angst, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perceandbeth/pseuds/perceandbeth
Summary: “Room 203, down the hall to your left” the lady at the front desk said, sounding slightly  concerned.It was probably his expression. He had just gotten the call that his girlfriend was in the hospital. No wonder he looked slightly crazyClace one-shot
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 11





	Room 203

“Room 203, down the hall to your left” the lady at the front desk said, sounding slightly concerned.

It was probably his expression. He had just gotten the call that his girlfriend was in the hospital after a car accident. He hadn’t gotten the rest of the details as he had hung up the second the words had left his sister’s mouth that Clary was in the hospital, and then proceeded to drive like a madman all the way to the hospital. No wonder he looked slightly crazy

Jace just nodded. His mouth was so dry he didn’t think he could get any words out even if he tried.

Listening to her directions, he rushed down the hall, narrowly avoiding running into a nurse pushing a cart.

As he approached the room, he could see that Isabelle -his sister and Clary’s best friend as well as Clary’s mom and stepfather were all already by her bedside.

He pushed his way into the room and fell to his knees right beside Clary’s bed, careful not to touch her so he didn’t hurt her anymore than she already was. She was asleep, a slightly pained expression on her face. 

It hurt him to see her like this, with her small body surrounded by machines and covered in bandages and casting. She had a neck brace on, which already wasn’t a good sign on it’s own. Her left leg was in a cast, as well as her left wrist and her forehead and arms had multiple stitches, most likely from broken glass. There was also a lot of bruising all over her body, or at least the parts with no bandages.

The worry began to seep into his brain. Unanswered questions began to pile in. What happened? What’s happened to her neck? Her leg? Is she going to wake up? What if-

“It was a drunk driver. He ran into her car while she was parking. Her left side got the worst of it.” Someone said from behind him, effectively cutting off his mind from wandering further.

Jace turned to see that Luke, Clary’s step dad, was the one talking. Looking at Jocelyn, Clary’s mother, and Isabelle, it was probably best that he was the one explaining, as it looked that if the two woman tried to talk, they wouldn’t be able to get one sentence out without choking up. Luke himself looked very worried. Even his usually strong and clear voice wobbled when he spoke.

“She has a concussion and broke her left leg and wrist. Her spine is fine, they only put her in a neck brace to support her head. Her injuries look a lot worse than it is” Luke continued.

The no spinal injuries part helped to calm his nerves a bit, but he was still really anxious, and probably looked like a wreck.

“The doctor put her under some sedatives to keep the pain at ease. She should be waking up in a couple hours but she’ll need a lot of rest to fully recover”

Jace couldn’t force out any words. He thought if he tried, he might throw up. 

After a minute or two, Simon, Clary’s other best friend and Isabelle’s boyfriend, came rushing through the door. He made his way over to Isabelle and comforted her while Luke explained what had happened.

Looking at them made him want to cry. The way they comforted each other was so loving and gentle. What if I never get that again? What if Clary never wakes up? There were so many thoughts jumping around his brain, it made his head hurt. If only there was an off switch.

Jace decided to get up and pull the chair that was behind him up to Clary’s bedside, since his knees were getting sore from kneeling against the hard tiled floor.

They sat in silence for a while. He didn’t know for how long, but it felt like eternity. He could hear the soft and silent murmurs between Luke and Jocelyn and Isabelle and Simon.

After who knows how long, Simon and Isabelle went to get some fresh clothes and belongings of Clary’s for when she woke up, and Luke and Jocelyn had gone to grab some coffee, giving him some space and time to be with Clary alone.

He leaned closer to Clary to get a better look at her face. She looked a bit more at peace than when he first entered the room, her face more smoothened out, with less stress lines from the pain. The sedatives must’ve really kicked in at that point, seeing as they’d been there for an hour and a half already, Jace noticed as he checked his phone.

Jace moved over to push her hair back, seeing how knotted it was. 

His fingers jolted. He looked down to see Clary’s eyes open under his touch. It was so surreal he didn’t believe it was actually happening.

He was frozen shock. Should I call the nurse? Should I go get Luke and Jocelyn?

Before he could do anything, he felt Clary reach up and grab his arm with her good hand. 

“What… what happened?” she said as she looked up at him, her voice barely above a whisper.

His hand gripped hers, but not too tight to hurt her. His eyes locked with hers.

“Car accident” he responded, his voice matching the volume of hers, afraid to speak too loud as if his voice could shatter her body into a million pieces.  
Those were the first words he had said since he had gotten to the hospital, Jace realized.

She looked at the ceiling, deep in thought, trying to recall the memory.

“Hey, hey just take it easy. Don’t think too hard. Just sit back and rest.” he murmured to her while gently kissing her forehead.

All in one movement Clary had grabbed the back of Jace’s neck and tugged his lips down to hers. For a moment he melted into the kiss, then remembered the state she was in. Though before he could do anything about it, Clary had pulled back, resting her forehead against his.

Jace looked down into her eyes, to try to understand what was going on inside her head. His eyes widened.

Clary was crying.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” he asked in the softest voice he could manage.

“I was so scared. I thought I was going to die” she said slowly, her voice trembling.

He didn’t respond. He just pulled her against him and let her cry while he stroked her hair in an attempt to get the curls to untangle themselves.

“You’re okay love, you’re with me” he said softly to her.

Clary just nodded in response

“I would never let anything happen to you. Nothing. Even if it was the last thing I did”

“I know” she said, all sniffly. Looking up she said “Where’s mom and Luke? Isabelle?”

“Getting coffee and getting you clothes.” After a moment he added “God, this is so cliche. Everyone leaves and the second I go to brush your hair back, you wake up” 

“Must have the magic touch” she said, looking up at him with a smile.

“Mhmm” he said doubtfully.

They stayed like they were, with Clary leaning against him, sitting mostly in silence except from the occasional comment. It was nice like this. They didn’t bring up Clary’s injuries. They could worry about that later. In that moment they were at peace, and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever published fic so please don't attack me if they're slightly OOC (and don't ask where alec or magnus are because i don't know either)  
> p.s i'm on tumblr @perceandbeth


End file.
